The Woot Woot Connotation
by zipporah grace
Summary: Sheldon and Amy deal with a new installment of the Relationship Agreement. Sequel to "The Vocal Amplification". Read and review!


**Hey guys! So while I'm suffering writer's block with "The Emotion Approximation" I thought I'd make you guys another one-shot. This is a sequel/continuation of my only other one-shot "The Vocal Amplification". I would love reviews just to see how I'm doing. I never, ever want to disappoint you guys, and I need some criticism. Alrighty then!**

**-ZG**

**#**

In all honesty Sheldon Cooper never thought he'd see the day he would participate in the messy, disorganized, unruly act of coitus. However, the Universe seemed to think otherwise. Five prostitutes of Virgin Cuba Libres thought the same.

Now he stood outside Amy Farrah Fowler's apartment, about to knock on the door. The rough draft of the Coitus Section of the Relationship Agreement was in his hand, and he was wondering if he should actually fall through with this.

_Perhaps I could move to Norway and never have to discuss that night_, he thought. Ever since the morning after they hadn't spoken much. Too busy with work and their friends hounding them with questions. And, in all honesty, Sheldon was a bit frightened about the side effects of losing one's virginity and gaining an actual sex drive.

He couldn't concentrate on work, he couldn't figure out the equations on his white board, and he couldn't even watch Star Trek without being distracted about that night. His eidetic memory, in this sense, was both a gift and a curse.

_Suck it up, man_, he told himself.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy."

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy."

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Amy."

Amy appeared in the doorway. Was it his eyes or had she dressed differently today? No, her layers were all there, her hair was in place. Fascinating…

"Hello, Sheldon," she said. "Come in."

"Gladly," he responded, sitting himself on the couch.

"So is that the document in your hand?" she asked.

He inhaled. "Yes, it is. Would you prefer to go over it?"

Amy nodded and was handed the agreement. Sheldon waited nervously while watching her read the document.

"Everything is within reason," Amy said. Sheldon let out the breath he was holding in. "I was fairly surprised at your suggestion for Star Trek role play."

"Ah, now you see that was inspired by your earlier attempt to heighten my feelings for you," he explained. "The experience was invigorating and fun, and adding to the act of coitus could make a 'fun time'."

"I comply," she told him. "But I don't understand the '22nd-29th' clause that says no coitus shall be committed."

"You see, I took an average of the one week you got your menses and got this. Now it may be give or take a couple days, but the idea is still there."

Amy got suddenly emotional. "This is all so romantic," she stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. So shall we sign?"

Amy nodded and pulled out her pen. They both signed.

Then came the silence.

"So what do you wish to do now?" Sheldon asked. "We could play checkers, go to the zoo…"

Amy smiled. "I got a different idea," she said in a voice Sheldon had never heard before. It made him feel funny.

"Perhaps I should leave," he said, getting up and turning away from her. "I do feel a little funny."

"Oh, is my boyfriend sick?" Amy asked, still in that voice. "Well, according to the BooBoos and Ouchies clause I better fix that."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. _Use your Kolinahr skills_, he thought. And he tried very hard. But the images kept popping up. He tightened his face, trying to fight this voice creeping up in his throat. Alas, it was to no avail.

"Well I see no harm in that," he reasoned, and turned around. He felt the shock of having Amy touch his hand, as physical contact was still a bit of a problem, and lead him off into her bedroom.

**#**

"Well," Sheldon said. "That was certainly more interesting without the alcohol."

They were both underneath the sheets covered in sweat and staring at the ceiling. There was a silence as they both tried to catch their breath. Sheldon squirmed on the inside as he realized he lay in his own body fluids and the skin cells from the hotsy-totsy of Glendale. He really wanted to shower, but out of modesty and his own upbringing he stayed.

"I agree," Amy sighed. "_Far_ more interesting. May I say I've never heard the phrase 'make it so, number one' in that context."

His face became a tomato red. "Well I've never heard the phrase 'woot-woot' used in that context either."

"Still, I have to say that was very satisfactory. And you didn't ruin the moment this time by tripping on your own pants like you did last time."

"Inebriation makes one's coordination skills very dull," he explained. "For example, I noticed that one trick you used was out of coordination during the party but you _definitely_ got it in rhythm today."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Out of coordination?" she asked. She turned to her side and faced him. "How so?"

"It was off by a second or so with…" He blushed. "Well, with the other activity you were doing. Besides, that was the alcohol."

"I see," Amy acknowledged. "I'll note it for future reference just in case."

"And when you moved your hips," he pointed out, still staring at the ceiling. "It isn't very affective."

Amy frowned. "Dually noted."

"And also, even though I appreciate the meaning, if you could quiet down a bit that would be nice."

She exhaled. "Noted as well," she grumbled.

"And-"

"Sheldon," she interrupted.

He looked at her. "What?" he asked with complete naiveté.

"Can you please stop complaining about my amorous abilities?"

"I'm not complaining," Sheldon defended. "I'm merely stating the truth."

"Yes, but I would appreciate it more if you didn't."

Sheldon stopped talking after that. He fiddled with his hands nervously, looking over at her from time to time. It was only 4:30 in the preevening, so he couldn't merely sleep over. And leaving her would be not gentlemanlike.

"In an effort to stop this silence caused by your anger towards my honest points," Sheldon said, "may I suggest we go for a, as they call it, round 2?"

Amy sighed. "I suppose."

She rolled over and pulled the blankets over their heads.

**I know it's short, but I just needed to continue my story. It's not much but I NEED TO WRITE and well…yeah. Plot bunnies are such evil things; they drive me away from my own story! ****¿Por qué,****conejitos de****la trama,****¿por qué?**


End file.
